


Five Drabbles Where Ginny Weasley May Have Fucked Pansy Parkinson

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Banter, Drabble Collection, F/F, Flirting, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title covers this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Drabbles Where Ginny Weasley May Have Fucked Pansy Parkinson

1.

It's easy to believe this isn't Pansy Parkinson.

 

At school Parkinson had perfect pink lipstick, a sleek black bob, immaculate Slytherin robes. The person kneeling on the floor with her tongue on Ginny's clit could be anyone who offered comfort, any nameless brunette from Muggle London, any random drunken shag after the Hogwarts victory party. Their mouths might feel just the same, their fingers could grip her thigh hard enough to bruise.

 

It's easy to believe this isn't Parkinson and some nights Ginny squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to stifle the name that slides treacherously from her lips.

  
2.

That drawl was unmistakeable, infuriating and really hot.

 

"Still with Potter? How deeply unimaginative."

 

"You prefer Malfoy?"

 

"Hardly. I don't fuck men or convicts on principle."

 

Ginny watched Parkinson's face in the bathroom mirror, her eyes glittering beneath the long, dark lashes.

 

"Have I shocked you, Weasley? Is non-procreative sex anathema in your family?"

 

"I'm not shocked," Ginny lied, blotting her lipstick. "Who's the lucky girl?"

 

"I'm currently taking applications. What a shame you're set on Potter."

 

"Harry and I aren't exclusive. What a shame you don't fuck men."

 

Parkinson quirked an eyebrow. "It's possible I could make an exception."

  
3.

They could have found a dozen excuses in the form of clichéd plotlines: a heart-break, a shared detention, passionate enemies, the Quidditch showers, an empty classroom or broom closet.

 

Unfortunately this isn't any of those things. Perhaps then Ginny could find words for why she kisses Pansy, why their robes get rumpled, sweaty and – eventually – removed.

 

Everything these days is so imbued with politics that Ginny knows other people would interpret this as a betrayal on her part. That's why she doesn't tell them.

 

"If Potter dies, will you stay?" Pansy asks her quietly, and Ginny doesn't dare say yes.

  
4.

If dull women have tidy houses then, fuck, this chaos proved Parkinson was the least dull woman Ginny's ever known. And that included Luna Lovegood, even _after _the Erumpent horn exploded.

 

"Merlin's arse, Parkinson, have you considered getting a house elf?"

 

"Too much hassle," Parkinson said, smirking as she passed Ginny a generous tumbler of firewhiskey. "I'm holding out for a wife."

 

"Fuck you, too," Ginny said by way of a toast.

 

The firewhiskey burned as she swallowed, but Ginny was distracted by the scarlet pout of Parkinson's lips, her pale throat and the soft curve of her breast.  

 

"Another?"

  
5.

It all happened because Parkinson ordered "Shut your filthy mouth, Weasley," and Ginny responded "Make me!"

 

In retrospect she probably should have seen it coming, but how was Ginny to know that Parkinson was queer?

 

Ginny might, in fact, admit to having known that Parkinson was a great big lezzer if you pressed the point, but she thought Parkinson was with Greengrass at the time. That's her story and she's sticking to it.

 

After all, if you evade the question for long enough then nobody will find out what happened. Except for those photographs with the gag and leather cuffs…

 

  


End file.
